


let me defend you

by culinaryConstellation



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Gen, also this is probably more mobile friendly, desktop readers i am so sorry, i dont care if this is out of character i just want them to be happy together dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culinaryConstellation/pseuds/culinaryConstellation
Summary: A young Yozora shows up at the doorsteps of the Kashiwazaki residence, battered and bruised.
Relationships: Kashiwazaki Sena/Mikazuki Yozora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	let me defend you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt. curesforwritersblock on tumblr said:  
> Person A gets into a fight and ends up bruised and a little bloody. Person B takes care of their wounds while also scolding them about how stupid they were for getting in a fight in the first place. Bonus if they aren’t together yet.

Tiny footsteps hit the hardwood floor. Then, the door swung open. One tiny blonde rushed over to the taller one, the latter well donned in a nice dark suit; in her hands, a set of cotton swabs and some medication for the wounded. “Sora!!”

‘Sora’ turned around, legs dangling off the side of the bed, her tiny hands grasping at the sheets. She hissed, shutting her eyes, when the adult in the room pressed the aid against the scraped skin on her arm, beginning to wipe off the fresh blood. When she opened her eyes again, she casted ber gaze on her friend, who looked at her with watery eyes and a swelling, naive concern. “Are… Are you alright?!”

The tomboy raised her other bruised arm over to her cap, adjusting it. She tried not to wince, balling up the cloth in her fist as the pain sank in again by her side, putting on a brave face. “O-Of course!” A smile easily came to her lips. “What, did you really think I’d lose?”

“No, never– but that’s not the point!” The blonde slammed her feet down on the ground. It brought a grin to 'Sora’s face, but it disappeared quickly with another yank of her attendant. “I don’t get it. Why’d you have to get yourself hurt like that–!! You were only lucky you were nearby!” 

Twin ponytails bounced as the child moved closer to her ruggish friend, beginning to scramble up the bed to take a seat. They were only inches apart in height, now, as they sat next to each other by the hip. 'Sora’ furrowed her brows, tilting her head. “They were insulting my mom,” came her reply. “Bastards. They had it coming!”

A light growl, as the toddler clenched her teeth. “Yeah, but–”

“Sena.”

Bandages were being wrapped around 'Sora’s arm, by now. The two girls looked over at their caretaker, the blonde uttering a confused, “Huh?” as familial blue eyes stared back into hers, before returning back to work. “Imagine if one day, someone cursed on your father’s name. How would that make you feel?”

Silence, for a moment. Then, the girl set her two fists on her lap. “W-Well, Papa doesn’t worry about the opinions of peons!! It should be fine, r-right?”

She glanced over at 'Sora’, trying to seek some kind of affirmation from her dark-haired friend. For a beat, the latter looked lost in return, but tried to offer a supportive smile. Sena bit her lower lip. She knew it wasn’t genuine.

“Well, that’s…”

“Then, what about Sora?” barked the girl's sister, finally tying up the wrappings on her patient. “If someone were to call Sora names when she wasn’t around,” eyes shot back up to bear into her sister’s, “What would you do?”

'Sora’ jumped at the proposition, going into a fluster, glancing back between the butler and her friend. She watched as Sena place a hand to her chest in a grip, a twisted, overwhelmed look on her face as she glared into the ground. Wobbly lips formed a few, hesitant words. “I– I’d get– mad.”

“Exactly.” A tough pull on the bandages, and 'Sora’ returned her attention to the servant, who grabbed her other arm with meditated force. “And then what?”

“And–And then… And then I’d tell them off!!”

“Mhmm.”

“But that’s not what Sora did!” Sena gripped her friend’s shoulder with anger, and Sora tried not to wince at the sudden jolt. The excitable girl really couldn’t judge her strength, she imagined, before listening in once more. “She started fighting them, a-and then she got hurt!!”

“Sometimes, words aren’t enough to send a message to others.” A glance over at the tomboy’s arm, covered in different light spots of blue. It looked better than the other. “Isn’t that right, Sora? Didn’t you try talking with them first?”

Shy eyes were hid by the red cap she’d been wearing, as she tilted her head downwards. “Y-yeah… Of course I did. But then they didn’t listen…” Sena peered underneath the shadows, checking in on her friend with a curious demeanor. When the kids exchanged glances, 'Sora’ quickly added with a grin, “S-So I beat them up! And they were sorry about it, afterwards!”

“But your wounds!”

“I’m... taking care of them,” came the adult’s exasperated reply, along with a sigh. Two mops of the swab against the tomboy’s skin was enough to wipe the smirk off her face. “The point is,” the woman continued, “Sometimes, you need a little extra push to try and convince someone to change their minds. Even after you tell some of your friends off, what if they still badmouth Sora?”

The baby blonde pressed her lips together as she leaned into 'Sora’ further, who stumbled to the side in response. She didn’t like the sound of that proposal one bit – what did Stella mean by her words? What if there were still kids who continued to pick a fight with 'Sora’?

“I…” Her voice trailed, watching her older sister go over her friend’s arm with the bandages. “I don’t want to fight them, though…” Setting aside the pain it would bring her, the little princess imagined that fighting was beneath her to do. She would never, in a million years even think about throwing a punch.

But. If it were for standing up for her best friend? It was a righteous cause. Sena couldn’t imagine doing it at all… but, should she?

Would she?

Something ate at her that day, in the pit of her stomach, as she ruminated a little too seriously on that issue. As 'Sora’ looked on, the dark-haired girl couldn’t help but mirror her friend’s distraught, too. Not because she hadn't expected the blonde to be so hesitant to fight. No, she’d seen it from a mile away. But to look so sad over some non-existent dimwit’s potential half-hearted comment?

When her arm was done, the butler began working on her patient’s knees instead. 'Sora’ brought her newly-wrapped arm over to her friend’s head, rubbing it gently with a smile. “Don’t worry about it! You don’t have to do anything, just telling them off is fine.”

“And then, the next time you see me, just let me know who they are!” A flash of teeth as 'Sora’ pulled a confident smile. Sena’s cheeks burned slightly, but her eyes glistened and sparkled with tears and awe. “I’ll fight them for you!! How dare they make my best friend cry!! I’ll never forgive them for that!!”

“S-Sora–!”

The two shared a giggle, as Sena tackled her friend with a hug. The two collapsed backwards onto the bed, smiles like sunrays radiating unparalleled happiness and joy. Stella lips couldn’t help but turn upwards, watching the two kids enjoy their youth together, as she dabbed a little more medicine onto the tomboy’s bruises.

For once, 'Sora’ had barely noticed it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. you want to know the truth? there was a tiny lizard on my desk that vanished somewhere after i scared it off. so for about two whole hours i just hid in bed writing this to pass the time. 
> 
> also, thanks for reading ,,uwu,,) tell yomi i'm shooting canon dead mmkay?


End file.
